1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, an ink jet recording apparatus as one of liquid ejecting apparatuses is equipped with a recording head (liquid ejection head) in which a nozzle for ejecting ink (liquid) is provided, and printing is performed by ejecting ink to a recording medium from the nozzle (for example, see JP-A-2003-72059 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)). In the ink jet recording apparatus described in Patent Document 1, it is necessary to dry the ink ejected on a recording surface of a recording medium to fix the ink on the recording surface. Accordingly, a halogen heater for heating the recording surface of the recording medium is provided at a downstream side of the recording head in a path way through which the recording medium is transported. Non contact heating is performed at the recording surface side of the recording medium by the halogen heater. The ink ejected on the recording surface can be efficiently dried with the heating of the recording surface.
Incidentally, in the ink jet recording apparatus of Patent Document 1, a heat unit shielding member (heat resistance member) for partitioning the halogen heater and the transport pathway is provided. The heat unit shielding member prevents ignition of the recording member that is entered at the halogen heater side. However, when ink is ejected on the recording surface of the recording medium, a large amount of ink mist is generated. Accordingly, there is a fear that the floating ink mist is adhered on a heat generating surface of the heat unit shielding member and is dried and stuck, thereby reducing the light amount of the halogen heater to lower drying efficiency.